


After The Silver Doe

by DrChaseMeridian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChaseMeridian/pseuds/DrChaseMeridian
Summary: They were both missing a Weasley that night.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 39





	After The Silver Doe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOriginalSinner888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/gifts).



> One of my first ever Fan Fics. Rewrite inspired by reading too much TheOriginalSinner888 lately.
> 
> Comments and Kudos Keep Me Warm

Harry and Hermione left the graveyard, knowing that this Christmas Eve would be different that the jovial ones they had had with the Weasley's. Harry would have honestly preferred to have the Dursley's entertaining them with barking orders and rude compliments than to be alone in a cold shelter knowing that Ron Weasley was gone.

Not speaking too much, Harry opened the door for Hermione. She was covered in snow flakes as she walked through the door. It had been unspoken that she would go to her room and loom over the fact that Ron was gone, and that she was somehow responsible.

Harry kicked through old copies of the prophet that they could burn for fire. They would barely raise the room temperature a hundredth of a degree. Harry looked at the gigantic Wizards Rules and Regulations Volume IV lying next to them. That would be enough to keep them warm for the summer.

Deciding to notify Hermione, he walked up the staircase. He could hear cold whimpers that Hermione was surely trying to keep inside. Part of him was not sure why he peered through the door. It seemed like a horrible thing to do. To watch his best friend cry and not do anything at all.

To Harry's shock, Hermione was not whimpering. Underneath her blankets, the 7th Year Gryfinndor had cast a spell that Fred and George had jokingly showed him. In the chaos of war, Hermione was pleasuring herself.

Harry could not believe it. Even more amazing was the way she looked. With her hair snuck into a ponytail, Hermione was wearing a tight satin white bra. Her face was flushed a beautiful pink, as she was surely working the spell faster than any wizard could to get off. He watched her roll her tongue, and suck in her lower lip. Hermione was quite the perfectionist at everything, Harry loomed.

It wasn't"t as if Harry had not thought of Hermione as a sexual being before. Quite the opposite. After the Yule Ball, Harry spent many Saturday mornings and late nights tucking into his boxers.... imagining Hermione in the pink dress. As the years went on the more she developed. Her uptight demanding attitude had become more of a turn on once she developed a notable sized pair of tits, and a sleek pair of legs to fit through those stockings. Perhaps worst of all was the fact that Harry, in the worst way, wanted to fuck her before Ron did. "This is your chance, Harry smiled."

Taking a minute to knock on the door, Harry watched through the crease as Hermione " in panic mode " stopped her wand movement. It was obvious that she was obviously pissed that he had made her stop as she was close to cumming.

Not waiting for her to say "come in", Harry let himself in.

"Hermione, you look a bit sweaty. Is everything alright?" Harry smiled.

Hermione pulled her blanks up to her chest. Not only were her nipples still hard from her exercise, but he couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was naked from the waste down underneath those covers.

He remembered the opportunity he thought he had in his sixth year, when she had seen Ron kiss Lavender Brown in the Gryfindor commons. They were alone and she was distracted. He wanted to kiss her, not even out of love, but for her to realize how beautiful she was.

"Harry," she said, gaining her composure. " I am alright now. I was just having a bit of a nightmare."

"Nightmare, Hermione are you sure it was that?" Harry said.

"Yes." She was a horrible liar.

"Why don't we sleep in the same room tonight."

"Harry, I'll be fine." She said. He could see that she was getting more angry the more time he spent in. It must have been a very long time since she had a terrific orgasm, and her rage was now bent at Harry for stopping her.

"Maybe it's not you that I'm worried about, Hermione." Harry said under his breath.

"Why, what's wrong, Harry?" she said softly.

"I think I have a lot of pent up stress right now," Harry said and for the first time he went deep into a character that he had never shared with bookish Hermione. "Do you know what I mean Hermione?"

Her mouth dropped into a loopy "o". She was beginning to work out every scenario in which the-boy-who-lived had not implied that he caught her in mid-masterbation. None of them worked out. Her hands suddenly reached for her pillow as she threw it at him.

"Harry, how dare you." She said. "How dare you make fun of these things or even mention them. I don"t want to speak to you."

"Hermione," he knew he was laughing at how cute she was more than admitting that he was playing a joke on her. "Hermione, listen to me."

Grabbing onto the wooden bedknob on her fourpost, Harry racked up courage to say something that he had only dreamed of saying. "Hermione, let me put it out onto the table. I think you are a good looking witch. I think you are more than that, really. I understand that we are friends, and I want us to remain friends. But tonight, I want to share something with you. I think it will be good, incredibly good, for both of us....if we let some anger out of us.I'm not joking Hermione, and if you want me to leave, I'll understand. But tonight, I wanted to kiss you more than hold your hand. "

Hermione's face was not readable.

"Harry. No... no .....there's Ginny, Harry. We can't let that happen to Ginny.... or..." she bit on her lip. " Ron."

"Ron's too afraid to know what he wants, Hermione." Harry said hastily. "Admit it. Deep inside of you, you want to be with a man. I'm not talking about just tonight. "

Hermione couldn't help but notice the buldge growing in Harry's pants.

"Before I came in.. were you really thinking about him? Or are you imagining what you saw when you walked into Ginny's room the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding..... right before we left? Maybe not tonight, but you've thought about me that way.... right?"

Harry grazed her scarlet face. She was trying so hard to keep her eyes away from him.

"Hermione. Let's not act like it didn't happen. I saw you catch us in the act." Harry said gently.

"I didn't mean to," she blurted.

"You didn't run away. You watched her ride me. You know what made me cum?" Harry said as he began to to lean in for the kiss.

"When I saw, after all of these years, that you.... my best friend - were jealous." Harry admitted.

Harry's mouth began to match Hermione's. Without much thought she began to whip her hands around his belt and throw it onto the floor. Awkwardly, Harry placed both of his hands underneath the top of the covers and onto her white bra, pulling it down so he could graze the tops of her pink nipples with his rough thumbs.

"Harry," she said. "I just want it this once. This one night. Please, I hope I'm being perfectly clear."

"Yes," Harry said, quickly picking up pace to kiss her again as she began to lift his shirt up.

Only in his boxers, Harry hurried underneath the warm comforter that the bra clad Hermione was underneath. As if his erection could get any harder, he saw the tight shaven pussy that he had dreamed of fucking since he was fourteen for the first time.Amid his smile, she was covered in her own juices.

Happily, Harry centered himself missionary position over Hermione's tiny frame. She began to kiss his chest, biceps, and collarbone.

"When did you know, " Harry said, as he began to sneak his cock through his boxers. "That you wanted to do this."

Hermione looked at Harry. " It was you, I've always wanted you, Harry. For a long time I thought it would be stupid to like you. I was independent, and you were the Hogwarts cover boy. Every girl wanted to fuck the brains out of the Boy-Who-Lived. I tried to deny myself from becoming typical, but I know you Harry"better than anyone. I wanted you to take me to the Yule Ball. I've thought that it was irrational, but I am so happy that you're the one who is going to take me for the first time."

Harry's jaw dropped. A million pictures went through his mind as he braced in for a deep kiss with Hermione. Surely she could have had her way with Krum. What girl wouldn"t have wanted a strong sensitive man to break them in. He was right for not trusting him with Hermione.

Harry moved his cock across her mound, as if to introduce each other for the first time. He reached on her nightstand for her wand. "Rubovierto" he said to put on the anti-pregnancy charm, however Hermione flung his arm back.

"No Harry," she smiled getting ready for his plung as if it were the highest loop of a rollercoaster on its way, " If we're living out our fantasies just once... I want you to cum inside of me. I want to feel the seed of the boy-who-lived-inside of my pussy. I don't want to experience anything less."

With that Harry began to enter Hermione Granger's virgin pussy for the first time. Going slow, like the same way he did with Ginny, Hermione watched his hesitancy and grabbed both of his ass checks with her hands forcing it all the way in. Despite being very self lubricated, it was much tighter than Ginny's. For a second he was not sure if she would need to do a charm so it wouldn't put her through much pain on the way.

Her painful wince turned into a bit of a laugh at Harry's concern, as the two began entering and separating each other at a slow, perfectly timed pace. Working off of each other to make the other on the verge of insanity. Salty tears of pleasure ran down Hermione's check as she was suddenly on the verge of her first of many orgasms. Harry felt her soft folds begin to release on him, awaiting his pollination.

As if he were looking at a snapshot, he saw the bare chested Hermione, looking like a brown eyed goddess, slowly wrap her legs around his waist.

"That was amazing Harry." She said, kissing him softly while putting her hand over his chest. "But now I want to really get out that pent out anger that you were talking about."

Without hesitancy, Harry begin to rapidly fuck her. He imagined the speed of her spell, how the invisible "dildo" pulsating back and forth like a jackhammer into her tight warm pussy. He wanted to match that speed with his manhood. His ballsack slapping against the end of her lips Harry thought of how Ron would feel if he saw this. The Dark Side of Harry grinned. He won in a time where achieving victory felt so distant. He wanted to release his load into her *she wanted it* *her body needed it*. Perhaps she would get pregnant. Perhaps she wanted to have this experience over Ginny the same way he wanted it over Ron. Hermione's pussy squeezed with joy. She couldn't count the orgasms as they all came at once. She was screaming loudly, even if he could have tried there was no self control, no going back. With one last pound his cock began milking her pussy with fresh white semen. Feeling this joy released from a partially collapsed Harry, Hermione began rocking back and forth on his cock trying for one last orgasm between two mutual friends. Kissing him his penis spurt out one last time, sending her over the edge.

The two kissed, gently wiped hair out of each others faces, and rolled down ready for a good laugh.


End file.
